


No Peeking

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrips100, Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't <i>have to</i>, Bills. But I want you to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Peeking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "sight" challenge.

"Do I have to, Dom?"

"You don't _have to_ , Bills. But I want you too."

"All right. For you."

_knot-tie_

"There. Did anyone ever tell you you look smashing with a black band across your face?

"Oh bug off. If I get welts from this wool..."

"No peeking."

"Dominic, I can't see a bloody thing. Would you please get it over with?"

"Only if you want, Bill."

_chest-lick_

"Oh."

"How's that?"

"Don't stop."

"That's what I thought."

_jaw-kiss_

"Dom?"

"What, Bill?"

"Why can't I watch you?"

_hip-straddle_

"Because."

_neck-lick_

Billy-gasp

"You just never know what I'm going to do next."


End file.
